Burning Will
Smell of Death The scientist trudged through the muddy forests. It rained awfully, but he didn't mind. The odd man had been looking for any dead things that he could continue his experiments on. There has to be '''something' void of life out here!'' he thought to himself, but something caught his eye. A dead wolf, it's eyes showed no sign of life, and it had been decomposing for some days now. He felt the wolf and afterwards, threw the creature on his shoulder. I'll bring you back to life..you'll soon breathe again! Running through the trenching muds, loud thumps and bumps from foot steps clashing with the ground played endlessly. Panting sounding like music to the rain. Amongst this rain, and running through it, was Konoha's very own Ishihara Uchiha. He'd just finished a retrieval mission, and had just escaped the grasp of his enemies with ease. His mission was to retrieve a scroll from within Iwagakure, silently. In the distance he could hear the loud yells, and decided to go check out the scene. As the madman began marching back to his laboratory, he immediately caught the chakra signature. "Someone's here.." he said quietly to himself, before cautiously scanning the area. Genshou usually isn't hostile as he meets someone, but the chakra he felt was on almost on par with his, something that made him excited. Who is this person?... that thought never stopped. He placed the wolf on the ground and began his mayfly technique. He instantly appeared behind the boy and chuckled to give himself away. "Hello, young man. May I just say that I'm fairly interested in you?" he rhetorically questioned, giving a very wide grin, one that would freak out most. Ishihara was abruptly stopped in his tracks. Looking behind him he took note of the man. As he spoke, Ishihara looked upwards, then at him. "I'm not into any of those tricks you're trying to pull." Ishihara quickly scanned to his left, he ensured his surroundings, and placed his finger on the ground. "So he's solo, this may not be what I thought." Ishihara thought as he stood to his feet. "In any case, I'll be going now." Genshou was shocked, nobody had ever dismissed him so quickly. He's the one! My future test subject, he'll be my greatest accomplishment! ''Genshou was becoming even more excited. "I won't hold you..but I would really enjoy a good spar..a demonstration of your abilities.." he said, smiling even wider. He couldn't wait to see what skills he had, it was hard for him to keep his composure. Ishihara never stopped walking, he knew what he had to do, and wanted needed to be completed. He raised his sensory capabilities high, then continued. The man spoke yet again. Ishihara sighed underneath his breath, ''"I'm not too fond of him..." Ishihara thought continuing along his way yet again. Genshou wasn't going to let him just leave, so in order to start a battle, he threw a kunai into the tree beside the boy. "I won't miss next time. Just a spar and we'll never meet again..I promise.." Genshou never made a promise about anything, but he couldn't pass up this chance, not this time. Stopping as he heard the sound of the weapon collide Ishihara sighed yet again. He looked at it. Placing his hand in his pockets barely, he continued walking. Ishihara wasn't the type to strike first, or to start a fight for no reason even if it was classified as a "spar". Looking up in the sky the clouds slowly moved, "You're grateful you missed." Genshou was fed up by this point, he had tried to be nice but it wasn't work. Taking out a scroll, he opened it and summoned a large folding fan from it. Afterwards, he created several blades of wind and they immediately raced towards the young boy. Come on, boy! ''he thought a little out loud, as he had said it as well. Again, Ishihara's sensing was already on a boost. However, the drawing of the scroll caused even the slightest of noise which Ishihara was quickly able to pick up. Removing his hands from his pocket he quickly formed hand seals which by the time Genshou had pulled out his fan, Ishihara had finished. Ishihara shouted, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The ball of flames hurled at Genshou colliding with his winds, however, as a specializer in fire-based techniques, he would easily fend overwhelm the winds. Genshou disappeared using the Body Flicker Technique, and reappeared on a nearby tree branch. Like a blur, Genshou began forming hand seals at a blinding speed. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu!" he shouted before expelling a large amount of fire from his mouth. The technique would be hard to avoid or contain, so the boy would have a hard time trying to fight it. Immediately, he summoned a large poison dart frog beside him. This frog was very toxic to anyone excluding Genshou himself, just being around it could make someone go cold. A New Level Ishihara watched as Genshou quickly vanished. Taking that time, he reached near his left pocket and pushed his scroll down deeper in his pocket, and pulling out a unique kunai and tree it through the forest a bit allowing it to stick into a far away tree. Watching has his opponent form hand seals, he mad not a single movement. In that next moment, a large wall of flames shot towards Ishihara. Awaiting the very last moment, Ishihara also vanished appearing way further behind Genshou, to the location that he'd placed his hand on earlier when he sensed for more people. Ishihara looked up at Genshou, he stroke his hand through his hair. "I can't afford to waste my time on you..." Ishihara stated looking directly at Genshou. ''"From what I've seen so far, he can use the Fire and Wind Releases. At any given moment he can submerge to the ground or even instantly vanish. Which reminds me, wait it's no doubt the Body Flicker Technique. If anything, I'll have to be a step ahead. Move around him simultaneously, and take the first strike or opening I can get." He thought, readying himself for his opponent's next attack. Genshou felt that he was anae doing a lot in this battle. Instead he allowed Genshou to close in, and since he was coming in so fast it would be hard for him to stop in his tracks, for the combo Ishihara was able to unleash. Ishihara moved towards Genshou, once close enough the entire area around him turned into a lagged slowing Genshou down. Since Genshou was aiming for Ishihara, he'd in some sort way shape or form be looking at Ishihara, and he'd now capitalize on that moment. Within an instance, Ishihara's Sharingan was all over his two eye. With a connection between their eyes linking, Ishihara unleashed his signature genjutsu. Then returned the lag back to normal. Genshou was trapped. He was in his own world, staring into space. I've taken few people..but none of them surpass him...could it be? Those beautiful sharingan!? ''he thought as he remained frozen. He was even more in love with this person he had found, however, it was his first time fighting a wielder of the sharingan. ''This boy..is the key to perfecting the world! Quick Ending... Ishihara looked at the fallen victim, who'd been prey to his genjutsu. Ishihara looked at him. "I can release it now, my genjutsu is stronger than normal, it'll take him a bit of time to recoup, and I'll be long gone before he can even track me." Ishihara kneeling down, yelled out "Release!" Returning the man to normal but in a startled state. Taking off into the shadow's Ishihara left not a single tracelf his destination, nothing but the wind and a defeated opponent. Category:Role-Play